Back In Time
by rocker95
Summary: Rated T Just In Case. Miller and DJ change time to how they always wanted. But what consequences will be suffered? Well... I'll let you see! Series 2012 premeire. Thnx 2 thebarnyardlongshot for the use of Miller.
1. Chapter 1

**Back At The Barnyard: Series 2012**

**Episode 1: Back In Time**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY IN THE BACK AT THE BARNYARD TIMELINE...**

"I don't want missions to be handled by myself." said DJ. "Miller, Daisy and Missy haven't had enough fun yet."

"There are extremely rabbid wolves on the loose." said Annabelle. "They're almost like zombie wolves with minds. They're coming your way."

Dankweed Pond.

Reven sat on a dock on Dankweed Pond, crying. She then saw a green reflection on the pond and looked up. It was the sky!

She then got on a radio.

"Everybody underground!" she said. "The sky's green! There WILL be tornadoes!"

Behind her was a wolf's growl.

Reven then got out a pistol.

"That would be a bad idea, sweatheart!" said a voice behind her.

As wind picked up, a wolf slashed her cheek open with his paw, making her fall on the deck. There was now a tornado and as the wolf raised his paw, it sent a fence post through his chest. Reven then jumped in the water and held her breath as she waited for the storm to pass.

"Is there any maps in any of these totaled cars?" asked Miller. "I've got a feeling these fucking lupines have already attacked."

"They have." said Keena. "There's a map in our car glove box. It's a red 1970 Oldsmobile Cutlass. The map has Harlow City and Coldsprings-Wilderville."

"I don't have powers." said Reven.

"That's too bad." said Prunella. "I'm gonna have to squash you like a bug then."

"I'm afraid you've shit and fallen back into it." said DJ, from behind her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Barnyard members." said Prunella.

"Hello, jackass!" said DJ. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You still have something I want." said Prunella.

"Pip knows better." said Missy.

"Pip has nothing to do with it." said Prunella. "I suppose you're wondering why I began these shannanigans in the first place? The scam for Thor, the trucks, Rome, etc., etc. Keena should know."

"I don't know you!" Keena said.

"Yes you do!" said Prunella and transformed into a black shark with pink hair, pink eyes, a white ripped shirt, black pants and a black biker jacket. Keena stood in shock. "Barnyard, there is no Prunella."

"Dharma Blacque..." Keena said.

"Ooooh Darling... Call me Mastress." said the shark. "All my life, all I ever wanted was Keena. The worthless fish then ran off with Nya instead! And I suppose why I've taken it out on you guys so much. Well, when you can't find the person you wanna bring revenge on, someone's gotta pay. I figured you could deal with it since you've dealt with so much already."

"We've won!" Keena said to Nya.

* * *

**BACK IN TIME**

* * *

**DJ's p.o.v.**

**Things are never better when you feel like you've permanently screwed things up. Everyone acts better, but when you can't fix something like what I've done, how do youknow they don't feel better. Not even I know. But what I know is it takes very strong people to forgive such things.**

Monday. April 27, 2019.

DJ was out at Dankweed Pond with Valerie, Missy and Adam.

Missy watched with a smile, watching DJ and Valerie play around as she fed Adam.

**She looked down at Adam and began to sing:**

_**What you got if you ain't got love?**_

_**The kind that you just want to give away**_

_**It's okay to open up**_

_**Go ahead and let the light shine through**_

_**I know it's hard on a rainy day**_

_**You want to shut the world out and just be left alone**_

_**But don't run out on your faith**_

_**'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand **_

_**What you've been up there searching for**_

_**Forever is in your hands**_

_**When you figure out love is all that matters after all**_

_**It sure makes everything else**_

_**Seem so small It's so easy to get lost inside**_

_**A problem that seems so big at the time**_

_**It's like a river thats so wide**_

_**It swallows you whole**_

_**While you sit around thinking about what you can't change**_

_**And worrying about all the wrong things**_

_**Time's flying by**_

_**Moving so fast**_

_**You better make it count 'cause you can't get it back **_

_**Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand**_

_**What you've been up there searching for**_

_**Forever is in your hands**_

_**When you figure out love is all that matters after all**_

_**It sure makes everything else**_

_**Seem so small**_

_**Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand**_

_**What you've been up there searching for**_

_**Forever is in your hands**_

_**When you figure out love is all that matters after all**_

_**It sure makes everything else**_

_**Oh it sure makes everything else**_

_**Seem so small **_


	2. Building the Time Machine

**Chapter 2**

**Building the Time Machine**

* * *

Hours later, Peck and DJ were talking when Miller came up to them.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Miller.

"I'm gonna need a time machine." said DJ.

"A time machine?" asked Miller. "Why?"

"I need to reset the past." said DJ.

"Reset the past?" asked Miller. "Wait! That's gonna erase your kids, DJ! Why would you wanna do that!?"

"It won't erase them." said Peck. "It could change their parents, the year they were born, what they look like and possibly their name."

"So, Peck, are you willing to do so for me?" asked DJ.

"Very well." said Peck. "We need something that will blend in."

"What about a 1990 Freightliner FLT?" asked DJ. "There's one in Dag's old junkyard. I could do some major maintanence and you could install the time equipment."

"What year are you traveling to?" asked Miller.

"1991." said DJ. "You wanna come? I need help."

"Yeah." said Miller.

"Let me warn you that if you change the past, you'll be stuck anywhere from 1991 to 2019. You won't return to 2019 though." said Peck.

"Alright." said DJ.

Several hours later, DJ returned to the barnyard from the junkyard with a red restored 1990 Freightliner FLA.

"Alright." said Peck. "Let's get to work."

So, Peck, DJ and Miller began installing time traveling equipment on the truck.

"My day's starting to feel better." said DJ.

"You're really excited about this, aren't you?" asked Miller.

"You have no idea." said DJ.

"Wrench." said Peck.

DJ gave Peck a wrench.


	3. Staying Undercover

**Chapter 3**

**Staying Undercover**

* * *

"Voila" said Peck. "You're set to go."

"Alright, Peck." said DJ. "Thank you."

"Meet you on the other side." said Peck.

Miller and DJ then climbed in the semi and pressed a button. The semi then did unbelievable speed donuts and they were then sent back to the night of May 10, 1991 with the same motions as they arrive.

"Now." said DJ. "The trailer we have installed has a 1991 Dodge Viper in it. If you're not at the Barnyard, trace the tracks to where your general trained you. If you have to fight them, don't kill them, as you know."

"Yes." said Miller.

"After you get past them, I will wipe their memory of the fight." said DJ. "Younger you needs to know that the feelings younger me and younger Daisy may seem to have in the future aren't real. The two of us will never be together. As for me, I gotta tell younger me that Missy lied to her mother and tell Missy that yonger me likes her. Then when we return to our new current time, why don't me and you kill Boss Hogg for the hell of it. We can tweak things to make them not wonder."

"I'm not two years old, bubbs." said Miller.

"I know." said DJ. "This damn thing needs gas." he said and pulled into a Speedway.

"We should arrive within the next half hour after gas." said Miller.

"DAMMIT!" shouted DJ and kicked a whole through the floor. "Shit." he said and started picking metal up.

"Easy, killer." said Miller. "We don't wanna walk."

DJ sighed.

"I know."

"It's May 10th now." said Miller. "Our world got fucked up on the 13th. We keep the pace up, there's nothing to worry about, because we'll be there tonight."

"Listen, I'll get us something to drink and I'll deal with the truck afterward." said DJ.

"Sounds good." said Miller.

DJ then opened the door and a heard a chopper.

"Shit!" he said, then closed the door.

A news van then pulled up close to the building.

"SHIT! Get in the back." said DJ.

The two then locked the doors and got in the back, then closed the curtains and squeezed tightly in the back.

"God, I really need Missy right now." said DJ.

"And your dick between the back of my rib cages tells it all." said Miller.


	4. Falling 4 The Babysitter & Missing Missy

**Chapter 4**

**Falling For The Baby-Sitter/Missing Missy**

* * *

**May 11, 1991.**

Miller and DJ arrived at the Wakitcha farm fairly early in the morning.

"Alright." said Michelle, the farm's leader. "You guys sleep until you want. Your stuff's ready. K? I'll drop by to see how you're doing." Michelle then left the room.

"Listen, I'm not gonna cheat on 'Marie', but Michelle is hot!" said DJ.

Miller laughed.

"She sometimes changed our diapers when we were little." Miller whispered.

"I know, but she was hot in the 90's." said DJ.

"She's an old woman in 2017." whispered Miller.

"Oh, jeez, I need a picture of 'Marie'." said DJ. "I'll allow you to keep this place to sleep, but I'm sleeping in the truck until we fix this."

"Oh god, you're gonna masturbate to her picture, aren't you?" asked Miller with a smile.

"I NEED her." said DJ.

Miller laughed.

"Day 2 and you're already getting horny!" Miller laughed.

"Don't tell me you don't think about your um... ushi..." said DJ.

"I do, but we're here four days, then what happens happens." said Miller.

Right then, a little Holestein calf with a red hat came to the doorway.

"Can you- Wow! You look like me!" said the calf.

"Um... I'm a scientist!" said DJ and quickly put on a lab coat. "I make pictures that look real, but something that's not there. I was trying to figure out what you would look like as a grown-up. It can interact with you, too!"

"Wow!" said the calf. "Can I see it?"

"No." said DJ. "Go to bed."

The calf then left.

"That WAS you, wasn't it?" asked DJ.

"Yep." said Miller. "I remember it happening. I thought you were weird."

"What?" asked DJ.

"Just watch at lunch today." said Miller.

A couple hours later.

Little Otis was staring at the ground while a truck was backing up.

"Oh shit!" shouted Miller and quickly grabbed Otis from the path of the wheel then got out of the way himself.

Everyone stared in awe, except DJ.

"Thank ya, sir." said Michelle.

"No problem." said Miller.

"What's your name, sir?" asked Michelle.

Miller looked at his arm and it read "EMILEO".

"Doesn't seem like I'm injured." said Miller. "I'm sorry, ma'am. May you repeat yourself?"

"What's your name?" asked Michelle.

"Emileo." said Miller. "Emileo Ru-"

DJ coughed.

"-Zetti." said Miller. "Emileo Ruzetti."

"Thanks for saving one of our calves, Mr. Ruzetti." said Michelle.

"Please just call me Emileo." said Miller.

"Okay, Miller." said Michelle. "Who's your friend?"

"Charles Sanchez." DJ lied and shook Michelle's hoof.

"You wanna come to my stall tonight?" asked Michelle.

DJ then got 'hard'. He then looked down at himself.

"Miss, I need to go to the truck." DJ said embarrassingly.

A couple seconds later.

"Then pick up your fucking pace now!" shouted DJ.

"DJ, WHAT is wrong with you?" asked Peck.

"My babysitter from 1991 is seducing me!" shouted DJ. "I don't wanna cheat on Missy!"

"I can't present it to you yet!" shouted Peck.

"Then put Missy on the fucking phone!" shouted DJ.

"Fine." said Peck and put Missy on the phone.

"Missy, please!" DJ begged. "Our marriage is at stake! Please have phone sex with me!"

"Okay." said Missy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

May 11, 1991.

It was after lunch and DJ and Miller were talking by the semi.

"What do you think is gonna happen after we fix this?" asked DJ.

"The major changes start on August 4, 2006." said Miller. "That's when Daisy and mom arrive at the barnyard. Assuming we haven't stopped the 2005 flood, by 2012, when you and Sonya are supposed to arrive, Sonya will be replaced with Missy. That way, Sonya will never have met you and Missy will have never met Boss Hogg."

"That bastard." said DJ. "I wish I could kill him early."

"If we go through that again, don't take all the pleasure." said Miller.

"I won't." said DJ.

The phone inside the truck then rang.

"I'll get it." said DJ and climbed in the truck.

Right then, three beautiful cows walked over to Miller.

"Hey there, Emileo." one of them said sexily.

"Anyone ever tell you how handsome you are?" asked another one.

"We can't find any handsome hunk anywhere other than right here, where you stand." said the last one.

"I'm Natasha." said the first one, sexily.

"I'm Kathy." said the second one, nervously.

"I'm Janice." said the third one, pushing Kathy on the ground.

"Umm..." said Miller.

"Will you flex your muscles for us?" asked Janice.

"Yeah." said Kathy. "Let's see the muscles!"

Janice then shoved Kathy down again.

"It's okay." Miller thought. "I'll do the muscle shit, then break the news."

"Sure, ladies." he said and flexed his muscles.

"Can I touch your muscles?" asked Natasha.

"I get the butterflies when I feel sexy mens' muscles." Kathy said.

Janice then pushed Kathy down and spoke.

"Please let us feel!" she begged.

Miller sighed in grief and let them feel.

"I love the muscles." said Natasha.

"Super sexy!" said Kathy.

Janice then pushed Kathy down and spoke.

"You wanna come to my stall tonight?" asked Natasha.

"No, mine!" said Janice, angrily.

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNE!" screamed Kathy.

"I'm not going to any of you girls' stalls, because I have a wife." said Miller.

"Oh, come on, Emileo!" said Natasha. "She doesn't have to know."

"You're right." said Miller. "She DOESN'T. Know why? I refuse to cheat on her. Get the fuck away!"

"DICK!" the three girls shouted at the same time and walked away.

Right then, DJ came out of the truck and noticed Miller's face.

"Are you pissed?" asked DJ. "I'm sorry I forgot your Root Beer."


	6. Over

**Chapter 6**

**Over**

* * *

**May 13, 1991.**

Standing outside the semi, yet again, were Miller and DJ.

"As I know you are aware, we should be coming outside any time now." said Miller.

"Yes." said DJ.

"Well, that means, we stay alert today as we must let them know what we want them to." said Miller.

"I got a question." said DJ. "If you can remember seeing me in a labcoat, how's come I can't remember being told Missy loves me?"

"It's not like Back To The Future." said Miller. "Obviously, in reality, our pasts change only as we change it, not all at once."

"Oh." said DJ.

Right then, little Miller, Daisy, Missy and DJ came outside.

"Hey, DJ!" shouted addult DJ.

Little DJ then walked over to adult DJ.

"Hi, Charlie." said little DJ. "What do you want?"

"If you or your brother ever feel upset, you're free to talk to us." said adult DJ. "In fact, bring your brother next time."

"Okay." said little DJ. "Thank you, Charlie."

"Go have some fun." adult DJ said with a smile.

So, little DJ went off and played with little Miller, little Missy and little Daisy.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done to you." said Miller.

"I feel every bit like I deserved it." said DJ.

"Why do you believe that?" asked Miller.

"I don't." said Miller. "I KNOW. I had been missing my mind reading powers for quite a while. And when I finally got them back, it was like I broke my own heart. Your mind shouted that you liked every aspect of Daisy's body. It shouted every detail. That's why I stayed in my room that one day and never came out." DJ then punched a hole through the semi trailer and started crying.

"I just thought all day: How can I fuck someone else's life up?" DJ cried. "I did something I swore I wouldn't ever do. I cut myself. Don't apologize, because I deserved it."

"It was more than you could handle." said Miller.

"I don't care." DJ cried.

After 5 minutes of the little ones being inside, DJ came outside crying, with Miller trying to comfort him.

"What's wrong?"asked adult DJ, though he already knew the answer.

"Missy doesn't love me." little DJ cried.

"Of course she does." said adult DJ.

"She told her mom she didn't." said little DJ.

"She doesn't want her mom to know." said adult DJ.

"Really?" asked little DJ.

"Of course." said adult DJ. "This is exactly what happened when I was little."

"Yay!" little DJ said and ran off to the barn.

"So, he doesn't love Daisy..." said little Miller.

"Correct." said adult Miller.

"Awesome!" said little Miller.


	7. Back In Time

**Chapter 7**

**Back In Time**

* * *

DJ, Miller and the semi vanished into September 7, 2012.

Memories flashed in Miller and DJ's mind.

August 4, 2006.

"Back off, Daisy." said Bessy.

"Mom, I can handle this." said Miller.

"No, let me!" said Bessy.

"No, me!" said Miller.

"BOTH OF YOU!" shouted Daisy. "Look, I'm gonna lay it down straight, whoever you are. That is my husband and his mom. Miller, and Bessy. If you act flirty toward me, they'll be highly pissed. Let's be friends though, k?"

"Yeah." Otis said, disappointedly. "I'm Otis."

"See you around." said Daisy.

"See ya." said Otis.

Otis then kicked a trough when they were off.

"Rough luck for you there." said Pip. "But I like Miller's mom. Ay ay ay!"

"Shut up!" shouted Otis.

Later that week...

"NEVER... COME... BACK..." said Otis angrily at Dag.

Dag shook his head.

"Miller?" asked Otis.

"Dag, you're a bad heed-taker." said Miller.

BOOM!

"Daisy." said Pip. "She went into labor right after you left."

"I've GOT to be there!" said Miller.

**Late 2011.**

"I'm DJ and this is Missy." said DJ.

Miller and Daisy walked outside.

"Siss!" Daisy said happily and ran and hugged Missy.

"Hey, bubbs." DJ said to Miller.

Later, on the barn roof.

Abby tried to kiss DJ, but DJ pushed her away.

"I got a wife." said DJ.

**September 8, 2012.**

DJ was standing on the roof while Missy lie beside him.

**DJ:**

Let's excuse me baby

Go, yeah you baby

Back, ooh you groovy baby

In, let's make a movie baby

Time, excuse me baby

Let's, yeah you baby

Go, ooh you groovy baby

Back in, let's make a movie baby

Time

It's Mr. Goldchain, but that's nothing special

Back, back, in, in, time

**Missy:**

Baby, ohhh baby

Ohhh baby, my sweet baby

You're the one

**DJ:**

Miami equals black mask, black clothes

With a little bit of rope to tie, I flipped it

Ok, I'm tryin' make a billion out of 15 cents

Understand, understood

I'm a go-getter, mover, shaker, culture, bury a boarder, record-breaker won't cha

Give credit where credit is due don't cha

Know that I don't give a number two

Y'all just halfway thoughts

Not worth the back of my mind

But to understand the future we have to go back in time

**Missy:**

Baby, ohhh baby

Ohhh baby, my sweet baby

You're the one

**DJ:**

I got the globe, yeah, in the palm of my hand

Wherever I spin it, that's where I land

Let's save the world

Baby girl, I know you understand

Stop the movement, they can try if they want to

Ignorar lo latino, si, they can try if they want to

What Pit solves is a bit raw

Took like jigsaw and built it all

Despite a big loss, I'd bet it all

And fought blind against the world, Ray Charles

Y'all just halfway thoughts

Not worth the back of my mind

But to understand the future, we have to go back in time Missy:

Baby, ohhh baby

Ohhh baby, my sweet baby

You're the one

**DJ:**

Let's excuse me baby

Go, yeah you baby

Back, ooh you groovy baby

In, let's make a movie baby

Time, excuse me baby

Let's, yeah you baby

Go, ooh you groovy baby

Back in, let's make a movie baby

Time

**Missy:**

Baby, ohhh baby

Ohhh baby, my sweet baby

You're the one

**DJ: THE END!**


End file.
